


Explosive Results

by RNoodles



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, dragon - Freeform, excessive cum, excessive size difference, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: Lyani, spiral dragon alchemist of the ice flight, is paired in arranged courtship the great imperial Gilgamesh, a dragon many times her own size.
Relationships: Dragon/Dragon, spiral/imperial
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Explosive Results

Lyani coiled around the heated cauldron, carefully tilting a flask of glowing purple fluid. The looping spiral dragon’s dark gray scales were softly illuminated by light purple incantations. Hanging bottles clanked as harsh winds rattled the dark wood of her store, books covered tables, her work scrawled out over scraps of paper held down by shiny stones. 

This most recent brew bubbled a ruby red, roiling with purple smoke. Wrapping around the cauldron she peered over the lid to her foot that clutched the last set of instructions to the brew. Crossed off were chicken scratch notes to let the brew simmer for over a month, bring to a boil, add raven’s foot, and a few drops of purple sludge. It was her last vial of it, and even if she extracted more sludge the process could take weeks.

She paused, knowing the sway of the universe would stop her from accurately pouring this vial. Taking a heavy wooden spoon she hit the roof, scattering birds that sat there, and listened. No sound, no sound, no sound? No sound. Setting the spoon down she took up the vial, instructions clutched in her foot as she ever so slowly tilted the vial-

With force enough to rattle the entire house something pounded hard against the double doors of her shop. The spiral jumped, the entire vial of sludge emptying into the cauldron. The bright red erupted into purple smoke that plastered her face and wings making her cough up burnt elixir, the pounding on the door continuing. 

“LYNAI! OPEN THE DOOR!” A massive voice bellowed. Wiping only her eyes she noodled her way to the rafters, unlatching the supports and pulling twine to open the doors. Snowflakes and chilly air billowed inside as the great blue head of a massive ridgeback filled the head shaped entrance to the store, his long, pointed snout carelessly denting the wall

“Careful, careful! I’m renting!”

“LYNAI!” She flinched, the boom of his voice hurting her ears. 

“YOU ARE LOOKING PURPLE TODAY. I SEEK ANOTHER POTION!”

“Easy, keep it down, I have neighbors-“

“WHAT?”

The little spiral flinched again at the boom. From tip to tail she was about as long as his snout, the double doors accommodating larger dragons in her shop. The bigger dragons always gave her a headache, and this one was certainly not an exception to the rule.

“Just tell me what you need. In a library voice.”

“ANOTHER POTION OF GOLDEN VOICE. I AM TO BE PAIRED TODAY AND I WANT TO IMPRESS MY MATE.”

She rubbed her temples, coiling up on the floor. “I have two more potions of golden voice. You may have one of them for four gold pieces.”

“I WILL HAVE TWO OF THEM FOR TWENTY GOLD PIECES. I WANT THEM BOTH.” His head left the “hangar”, replaced by a massive bag of gold coins. Each heavy disk was the size of a dinner plate. The action of dropping the bag scattered the notes on her desk. With a sigh she put her feet to the wall and pushed out her spine, unrolling to scoot the bag of gold inside. Drifting up she took the two vials in her teeth and slipped around to the window where the small town lay out below. The vials dropped into his open palm, and without a thanks the ridgeback left. 

Lyani turned back to her lab, now an utter mess. Notes mixed with melting snow, a massive sack of coins taking up a third of the room, and a now failed project simmered over an extinguished fire. Her wings drooped. 

The sounds of wings met her ears, much smaller wings, and a frilled fae dragon with swirling white and black scales like that of a blizzard. A tiny bird with flitting wings hung in the air by her folded wings. The fae looked at the dent in the far side of the wall. 

“Ridgeback?” Her voice asked. 

Lyani nodded at the cauldron with a sigh. “The gold should cover most things, it just won’t cover the time on this.”

“What was it?”

“Elixir of the aurora. I’ve never made one before, I figured it would make someone’s mate happy.”

“That’s sweet of you. You have a summons from the clan leader. You’re to be paired today.”

Her wings fluttered nervously, her looping body uncoiling awkwardly. “A summons for courtship? I’ve never.. what do I do? Do I have to?”

The courier nodded, “come to the lodge at sundown. Elsan and Regina are presiding over the pairings. It means they’ve chosen a mate for you to strengthen our flight.”

Lyani’s wings gave a nervous flutter at the mention. “Are you sure its for me?”

Opening her satchel the fae took a scroll out and handed it to her. “It is. It won’t say who your mate is to be, you will find out at the pairing. Its normal to be nervous, especially if you haven’t been paired before.”

The fae offered her a reassuring smile, Lyani hesitantly nodded. 

“Nervousness is normal, nervousness is normal. All part of the recipe, right?” She laughed awkwardly, unconvinced.  
________________________________________

As Lyani arrived at the lodge dragons of the flight were making their way in. Fluffy tundras, towering guardians, fleet fae, the ridgeback from before thundered his way up the steps through a door large enough to accommodate him. The spiral slipped through the air, her wings keeping her aloft as she angled around into the rafters of the lodge, looping around the beams comfortably. 

The lodge was a great wooden hall built by the founders themselves Elsan and Regina. Faces of dragons and friendly beastclan were carved around the tops of the walls all sized equally. The founder guardians Elsan and Regina presides over great wooden podiums at the far side of the hall, the center meeting space respectfully kept open by all attending dragons. Elsan’s sky blue scales contrasted his golden wings, his regal stature accented by the heavy glacier plate over his shoulders, big enough to serve as a closet for Lyani. Regina inspected the flight as they arrived, her own scales a dark purple with similarly golden wings. 

Fiddling with her wings Lyani realized she had missed a spot, her left wing was a purple mess from earlier. Contorting herself she stretched to scrub her scales. 

“THE CEREMONY OF COURTSHIP WILL COMMENCE.” The great bass of Elsan’s voice startled Lyani causing her wing to flutter out of her grasp. 

Regina stood to address the flight. “IT IS EACH MONTH WE MEET TO PAIR OUR FLIGHT FOR COURTSHIP. IT IS THE STRENGTH OF MANY THAT WILL KEEP OUR HEARTHS WARM AND OUR BELLIES FULL.”

Elsan regarded a scroll before him. “WE HAVE SELECTED A NUMBER OF DRAGONS TO COURT EACH OTHER, TO EXPAND OUR FLIGHT. THE SELECTION PROCESS IS RANDOM BUT FINAL. THE CLAN AWAITS YOUR SUCCESS.”

Regina glanced towards Elsan’s scroll. “LET THE CEREMONY OF COURTSHIP BEGIN.”

Clearing his throat with what sounded like a clash of thunder Elsan began to read. “LYANI.”

Lyani yelped, tumbling down from the rafters with a wing in her mouth as she tried to clean off the purple mess. That wing quickly retracted as she had the entire flight’s attention. 

“GILGAMESH.”

A gigantic imperial strode forward, larger than any dragon Lyani had met. Her heart stopped. His scales seemed to be made from solid gold, shiny and reflective. His mane was long but well kept, silky and smooth. Great wings were capped in leather adornments, little gears turned, and a scarf longer than her tied off around his neck. She was a touch longer than one of the imperial’s great golden horns, altogether he was five times as long as she was. 

Lyani leaned over, looking sideways beyond the imperial, desperately hoping Gilgamesh was the green spiral twisted in the rafters. This caused the imperial to awkwardly look behind him, trying to see what she saw. 

“LYANI, GILGAMESH, MAY YOU BRING THE CLAN GREATER NUMBERS.”

Gilgamesh bowed to the guardians in a careful motion, and stepped carefully along Lyani towards the door. Lyani flew ahead, her face burning with a mixture of emotions as they exited the lodge. She cast herself into the town square, making an anxious figure eight in the air as she awaited Gilgamesh, talking to herself.

“An imperial! They expect me to mate with an imperial! I’m going to get squished! Of all the big, dumb, clumsy-“

With a whump she flew into his leg, he lifted it gingerly, then lowered his head down to Lyani with a look of concern in his gentle eyes. 

“You must be ready to have fun,” Lyani remarked, “we can’t very well go back to my room can we? You don’t need to speak so close to me, its going to hurt my ears-“

“We can return to my home.” His voice spoke. She was caught off guard by him, astonished. Gilgamesh’s soft spoken voice was so quiet it did not carry any of the unpleasant effects of the other huge dragons. His voice carried all the power of its size but none of the pain. Her tail curled and uncurled in a kind of fluster. 

“I-I would like to see your home. Where is it?”

“Rest atop my back. I will carry us there. It is at the blizzard dome’s workshop.” He extended a giant paw to her as a ramp. She skittered up his shoulder and onto the fluff on his mane as he began to take slow, patient steps. 

The blizzard dome was a structure made during the clan’s early days to keep deadly storms from harming the town. It occurred to Lyani that someone must keep it functional. She nestled along his neck, resting her head atop his as he walked. She did have to admit, his mane was extraordinarily comfortable, a few books and she could rest up here for hours. The fur made a good windbreaker, his natural body heat served to make her warmer, and he had a scent of… polished metal that could be better. Her snout scrunched.  
________________________________________

Gilgamesh entered his home, the room was entirely massive. It held workbenches with neatly drawn and noted plans who were unfolded on a bench or rolled up and organized on a rack of blue prints. Clockwork parts filled labeled bins and unfinished projects were kept in boxes labeled as such. There was a clear and consistent method of organization. The door shut. 

The spiral periscoped up over the imperial’s mane and looked over his home. “I figured you worked on the dome but what do you make?”

“Trinkets,” his soft voice replied. “Small things, toys, mechanisms. I’m making a clock for the baker, would you like to see it?”

“What kind of clock?” Gilgamesh lowered his head to level with the work bench, Lyani sat at the edge of his snout. She watched as his large claws took delicate care of the clockwork on the table. It was a large brass dial with little doors atop it. Hands clicked with passing time, and it was about as tall as Lyani was wide. Reaching to the back of it he flicked a switch and the doors opened. Little brass fae emerged from the doors to ring a bell over the clock, striking with tiny hammers six times before returning to their tiny homes. 

She gasped and realized she had been holding her head in her claws, delighted, then recomposed herself. “Where did you purchase the fae from? They’re so well made.”

“I crafted them. This whole clock.”

Lyani saw herself in the face of the clock, then Gilgamesh behind her, and the reason for the meeting returned to her.

The smaller dragon noodled away to a large brass bowl, a spiral hot tub. She scooted the thing over as Gilgamesh watched, waiting to see what she wanted. It took a good number of tugs to bring the bowl beneath his back legs and she flopped in. 

“Alright big boy. Do your thing. Fill ‘er up, I got other things to get to.”

The giant imperial over her looked appalled, shuffling large paws on the stone, leaning over her side to give her an uncomfortable look, “.......no.”

With a huff she tossed her head back. “Do we have to draw this out? I have other projects I want to finish.”

His head tilted, he stepped aside so she no longer sat directly below his back legs. “Projects?”

“Yes, I need to reorder more purple sludge and start the brew again for the elixir of the aurora. And this is making things take longer.”

With relatively soft footsteps Gilgamesh stepped over to a large cabinet, producing a vial of purple sludge. “I would like to see your work.”

Her eyes widened at the sludge. “...why? What's in it for you? Don’t you want this over with.”

Sitting next to her, he gave her the vial of rare sludge. “Imperial courtship is slow. We have time for the things we want. I would like to see your work.”

“..but isn’t this just a fling? Like, we’re just supposed to make a few eggs.”

“It can be. Is that what you want?” He asked, resting his head next to her. The genuine look in his eyes made her heart warm. 

“I don’t think I do..”

“Think about it. You have as much choice as I.”

She nods, snaking around and tangling into the branches of his horn. “I’ll think about it. My lab is about ten minutes by wing this way.”  
________________________________________

About two minutes by wing Gilgamesh arrived at Lyani’s lab. She opened up the doors for larger dragons and slipped inside. The imperial tucked his claws beneath him, loafing in the street as the wind tousled his mane, face resting on Lyani’s floor. Bottles rattled as he sat down outside. 

He watched her as she set to work. Lyani stuffed the elixir’s recipe in her back claw. 

“The brew has to simmer for over four weeks before adding a touch of purple sludge. Too much sludge and the volatile solution explodes, not enough and you won’t have any shine.”

“Why does the brew need to set for so long?”

“The blubber needs to congeal at the base of the cauldron and a thin film needs to form at the surface. In my earlier tests without the film adding any amount of sludged made an explosion.”

“How many explosions have you survived?” Concern touching his voice as she balanced atop a stool at an awkward angle, recipe in one foot, rummaging through a cabinet with her front claw. 

“I don’t count, emphasis on failure makes Lyani and unhappy alchemist.” Taking her ingredients she adds them, stirring with a spoon almost as big as her. 

“Do you record your brews?”

“Yes, which reminds me I should jot this one down.” More concern reflected in his eyes as she found a clean side of scrap paper to start a new lab entry. 

“May I ask more questions about the process? I only have a light understanding, enough for my own craft.”

“Please please ask, it’s been so so long since someone really let me go into detail about any of my brews.”

Gilgamesh offered his own questions about the processes, intrigued by her answers. Lyani was entirely in her element as she worked, tending to bottles hanging from the ceiling and sitting atop tables. She hummed a tune as she worked that Gilgamesh soon picked up. In an hour the brew returned to its deep red state. 

“That. Will. Do. It.” She crossed off the final steps off the list and folded it between her back claws as her front claws recorded the experiment. Gilgamesh paused, then lifted his head to look down. A fluffy tundra looked up, motioning for him to move aside as he blocked most of the road. Gilgamesh removed his head as Lyani packed up her ingredients, then the great gold head of the imperial returned. 

“The dome has jammed, I need to fix it.”

“Oh?” She slipped over to the doorway. “I can accompany you over there, for another one of your projects. I’m sure you want to talk about your’s just as much.”

A smile touched his jaws as he bows his head, offering his horns to her. The spiral snatched a book off her desk and slipped over his horns and to his surprise onto his back. His head craned over to investigate as she got comfy, and gave him an innocent look. 

“I’m doing testing. I need to know if this makes a good reading spot.”

“Please, I would like to review your findings.”  
________________________________________

The dome held slats of metal that arch over the town when activated warding off harsher winds. Only half of it had moved, Gilgamesh walked along the rails to ensure nothing was wrong with the mechanics as he explained the contraption to Lyani. Dislodging some ice with a single claw, Lyani felt the way his body tensed as he used more of her strength. In a panic a tundra with grease smeared fur hurried over to him. 

“Gilgamesh!”

Collected, the imperial swung his head around to the tundra. 

“I dropped a wrench in the gearbox, I think its stuck in there for good, we’re going to have to tell the founders the dome won’t be ready now and start boarding up the town and make emergency plans-“

Gilgamesh silently lifted a claw, placing it atop the panicked Tundra’s shoulder. “My designs allow mistakes. You will not be helpful panicking as you are. Take ten minutes. Take a drink of water. Then return.”

His voice kept the same softness as when he regarded Lyani, and the spiral watched as the worker nodded, hurrying off. Lyani nested in his mane atop his head, marveling at how coolly he handled the situation. 

The main mechanism for the dome was a large gray box filled with cogs. As he looked over it his mane kept falling in the way, with the blowing wind it kept interrupting his investigation. Lyani gathered his mane and swirled around it, using her noodly body as an improvised hair tie to keep his bun together. He glanced in a shinier pane of metal at her work, the spiral beamed down at him. 

“So it would seem the last complication to make the dome active is to remove this wrench. I’m going to have to take apart the panel. We will cut it close to the storm’s approach.”

“Then let me take a look. I bet I can fit in there.”

“Lyani-“ the imperial protested as she slipped off his head and into the machine. His head lowered to track her, a task that soon became impossible. 

“Found it!” A gnarled wrench popped out of the gearwork. 

“Good. Now come back.”

“Uhhh.”

“You’re stuck.”

“Only slightly.”

“Stuck is not on a gradient.”

“Yeah yeah. Can you see me?”

“I see.. part of you. I think I can wrap my claws around you. Am I holding your body or your tail?”

“Neck!” Lyani choked as he tried to pull, he immediately loosened his grip.

“Then you’re at the top right quadrant, there’s a nook there for spare gears that’s empty. We’re out of spares, you can use that for a u-turn.”

There was shuffling in the machine, and her tail appeared. 

“Like that?”

“That works enough.”

“So stuck IS on a gradient?”

“Mm. I’m going to attempt to remove you.”

With a gentle touch he snaked her body through the gears and a grease-smudged Lyani hung from his claws. Holding her away from the box he pulled a lever, the dome sliding over the rest of the town and clanking down on the other side. “I have soaps for this.”  
________________________________________

Lyani bathed in Gilgamesh’s tub. His bath was a great ceramic basin lined with different scents of shampoo, along with a tub of conditioner so large she could bathe in it. The soaps he provided cleaned off the grease in moments in the pool sized bath.

A part of her had to wonder, this was still an arranged courtship. She was bathing in his home, in his bath, to use his towels and his soaps. This was out of a romance novel, and the next scene had to absolutely be Gilgamesh walking in on her in the bath. She dwelled on him, more fond of him than when they first met. If this was going to work she needed to be in just the right pose as he walked in on her. 

She curled her tail so the tip laid out the bath, resting her head demurely at the bath’s edge. Minutes passed, and she had a better idea. She rested on the far end of the bath, head and claws on the edge and let her body extend behind her. And waiting. No Gilgamesh. Then she laid on her side, lining the bath with a tiny sign. No Gilgamesh. As the water cooled she opened the drain, leaving the bath with mild disappointment to dry off. 

With the door opened a crack Lyani drifted out to a small dining room, small by Gilgamesh standards. The great dragon arranged a table covered in a makeshift tablecloth, and set two platters out. Lyani coiled up atop one of the plates making the imperial rumble with a laugh. 

“Welcome back, Lyani.”

“Gil,” she smiled up to him with a little flutter of her wings. “What's this?”

“Dinner. Would you join me?”

“I would love to join you.”

The imperial served her dish, a hearty steak seasoned perfectly. Gilgamesh turned and served himself. A slab of meat heavier than her thudded on the table. The two looked at it for a solid minute, comprehending the size differences between them before continuing their meals. 

“What is next for imperial courtship?” Lyani asked as she munched. 

“We have shared our lives so far. What is next for spiral courtship?”

Lyani savored the steak, enamored with his cooking. “A night flight is traditional. With the storm I don’t think we will have that.”

“Will you accept a warming by the fireside for your arranged courtship?” His eyes genuine, his offer gentle, he took clean, careful bites of his steak.

A shyer look crossed her face as she looked up to him, his golden sheen glowing. “Gilgamesh, I accept.”  
________________________________________

She watched as the huge imperial used a small brass contraption to light a fireplace as big as her room. She wandered over to it and felt the radiant heat all over. That’s when she heard a soft whump behind her, and turned. 

The full length of Gilgamesh was laid out before her, from the tip of his snout along his fluffy mane, kind eyes, shining gold scales carrying such an intimate color, muscles along his legs so bulky, strong, the softer scales of his belly exposed to her, fiercely strong back legs with a long, tapered tail ending in fluff. The expanse of him left her speechless, jaws parted as she drank him in. He waited patiently, allowing her to make the next move. 

Stepping across the rug she nestled up next to his head, wrapping around his snout and snuggling against him. Finding him delightfully warm she coiled up in a snuggle. As she did his eyes slowly closed, enjoying her company at the fireside. 

Basking in each other’s company Lyani snuggled up to Gilgamesh. The imperial sighed, a sensation Lyani could feel through her whole body. He lifted his head to nuzzle her against his knuckle, her body coiled around his snout to better cuddle him. 

Lyani scooted her way up to his ear, pressing her face i to his fluff. “Gil, I think I’m ready for you..”

His eyes opened, glancing to the ear she spoke into. Jaws tried to open, her body roped around him hindered the process, she gasped as she felt his breath against her scales. 

Loosening up her hold he was able to speak, the bass of his voice carrying through its softness. “Are you sure? I will not force you to. I will take the blame from Elsan and Regina-“

“I don’t want you to.” She cuddled up to his ear, whispering intimately. “I’m ready.. I just don’t know how to begin.”

Gil took a few moments to think. With his jaws opened, he allowed his longer, articulate tongue to slip from his jaws, wrapping around her hips. Her claws sank into the scales around his ear as she squeaked, tense with anticipation. Her lower half was coaxed into his jaws as her upper half warmed by firelight, and she felt the thickness of his broad tongue stroke her scales so alluringly. Somewhere between panic and need she flexed her claws, breaths coming shallow, and buried her snout against his as she felt it heat up. 

He stroked her thighs, exploring her body solely by touch as his eyes closed to focus. Each breath he took felt gigantic to her, and he allowed the tapered tip to draw across her entrance as his tongue gave her hips a squeeze. 

“Careful-“ she whimpered, her tail flicked down his throat causing his eyes to widen suddenly, he choked and gagged, the little spiral immediately ejected herself from his hold flopping on the ground. Gilgamesh coughed a moment, clearing his throat.

“I’m sorry! Oh I’m so so sorry, I’ve just ruined everything. I should go, I’m sorry Gil, I-“

Her words were cut off by another squeak as a massive claw pinned her hips to the ground. His immense head lowered to face her, snout pressed to her neck as he inhaled deeply, then exhaled blasting her with heat like bellows from a forge. The effect was immediate as her body squirmed, her fresher scent of berries exhilarating to him. She at first pushed against his snout, then pulled him close. Unraveling his tongue he drew the flat of it up her chest. She scraped claws over the underside of his jaws, squealing with glee as his tongue flatted over his face taking playful nips at it. The broad flat of his snout caressed her as a great thunderstorm of a purr held in his chest. 

“You say Aurora, I stop.”

She nodded back to him, chest heaving with every little pant. His claw lifted slowly, telegraphing all his movements for her, and the spiral leapt at his snout again. She shuddered with a heated breath, trying to grind herself against his snout as her head lay next to his ear, tail wrapping under his chin.

“Take me Gil-“ she breathed, taking the imperial by surprise. Jaws opening again his tongue slipped around her hips, fully around her to let the tip stroke her entrance. He could feel the shudder start with the moan into his ear, travel along her neck down his snout, over his nostrils as he drank in her fruity scent, down her hips held by his tongue, and along her tail caressing his neck. Her eyes shut tight at the teasing, squirming at the sensations. 

The tip attempted to push through her entrance eliciting a yelp, “careful, you’re still so huge..”

Humming softly in response, a sensation that vibrated through Lyani’s body, he very carefully and very slowly pierced her with the tip of his tongue. 

She shoved her head to his, nuzzling him hard as she gasped and moaned, even the tapered thickness of his tongue was more than she was meant to handle. Her back claws found purchase on his fangs letting her ease her hips onto the heart muscle. The movements of his tongue caused the most pleased and needing whines. She tried to tighten around him, feeling so thoroughly filled as he took his time with her. 

Claws raked over his snout as she gasped, hissing as she was spread by him, then tapped with a heated, “that’s it- that’s it- I’m full, that’s my limit Gil.”

His eyes still closed, he moaned at her intimate, sweeter taste. Flexing his tongue he memorized her depth, feeling how much she could take, grinding deep inside her with motions that drew out lower moans from Lyani.

“Oh that’s it.. just like that..”

Gil continued his slower grindings, finding her clit was already being tended to by his sheer size over her. Drawing his tongue back stroked her depths and her clit at the same time, an electric feeling for Lyani who clawed at his snout, shuddering against him again. 

“That is so good..” she sighed, tightening her grip on him as he thrust forward. The sensations of having her clit stimulated as she was stretched so much flooded her with arousal. Her fluids dripped along his tongue, coating him with her flavor in his caring thrusts, easy and slow. Her body heaved with each breath, riding the thickness of his tongue, feeling it throb, tremble with each sound Gil made. 

“Gil that feels so good,” she crooned into his ear, “You’re so big, I can feel you filling so much of me..” 

Clawed caresses touched his ear with little licks and nips between her moans, hips moving in rhythm with the pace Gil set. Her walls throbbed and tightened around the invasive muscle, unable to stop him as each thrust of his tongue spread her again and again. Drips of her arousal trickled over his tongue, alighting his sense of taste and working him up more. She could feel the hotter breaths against her, hear each subtle sound Gil made and it only made her more heated. 

“Just like that.. just like that and I’m going to.. ah~”

She ground against him, rolling her hips more excitedly. Her wings stretched out and she pressed her head to his, jaws constantly parted, moans raising higher and higher. His tongue began to speed up, thrusting faster to get her there, the feeling so unique and overpowering to her. With a cry she climaxed, squeezing his tongue in waves as her walls throbbed against him, earning a splash of her arousal as she squirted against his tongue. Claws raked against his scales and her tail lashed in wild strokes, eyes rolling back into her head as she greedily took as much of his tongue as she could.

Gil’s grinding motions ensued through her climax, consistently stimulating her through and beyond her climax. Legs tried to come together and both push out and trap his tongue, in the process she pushed her claws too far down his throat causing him to gag again. 

“Aurora!” She called out in her tortured pleasure, and Gil delicately removed her from his jaws, rolling to place her atop his belly, a panting hot mess. She tried to cuddle up to as much of him as she could, his large paw pressed her to him as he reached for an urn of water, offering her a drink. She stuffed her head in it, gulping down a bellyful before flopping on him again. 

“Wow… just… wow…” she panted, “imperial tongues..”

His ears turned back in a bashful motions, the tremble of his purr soothing against her body. 

“I like the way spirals taste,” he spoke to her, “I want you again before tonight is over.”

She shuddered at the thought with a small moan, “you can have me, have me have me and have me.. but I need to know if this is going to work.”

He cocked his head at her questioningly, patiently awaiting more. 

“I need to be able to get you off if this is going to go anywhere. Wait, can’t you just reach yourself?”

“Uh…” Gil glanced away bashfully.

“Gil you’re the size of a mountain what do you have to be shy about? Its just your dick.”

“I cannot reach myself. No.”

“Then I have to.” She slipped down the his body, over his softer scales, down between his legs. 

“..where is it?” She asked, leaning on a thigh like a tree trunk. 

“Lyani, look at me for a moment.”

She turned her head, felt his hips roll and shift, then turned her head back, unable to prevent the gasp from escaping her lips. 

Before her towered a massive pillar of masculinity, a towering cock at just about half her length at two meters, incredibly thick with deep veins. It throbbed, hard with his arousal, and below it sat massive balls each as big as her head, each so full. She drifted around him, taking in his heady musk, feeling warmth radiate from him. 

“Are you sure? Because-“

“I need to be able to do this. Otherwise what’s the point!” Her body shaky with excitement she drew claws lightly over the sensitive flesh of his cock. She could feel the breath he drew from it, smirking to herself as she nuzzled the mighty head of his member. Wrapped up around him she tightened her coil, slithering up his cock to lick at and tease the head she constricted, slithering her body in pleasing strokes. Gil let his head fall back as she did, surrendering his body to his smaller partner. 

Her head spun with the excitement of it all, already becoming wet at the sheer size of her partner. She hugged his cock, grinding and rubbing her body up against him. Licking the head she found an especially sensitive region, his claw slamming to the ground with a stifled moan, the sounds building in his chest. He rolled over to stand, the spiral holding tight to his cock. 

“Right there- Lyani.” He growled as she stopped stimulating the oh so sensitive area. She squeezed and stroked his cock, laughing joyfully.

“I can’t just overdo everything that works!” Swirling over his dick stroked him faster, in doing so snaked her head down to his balls to nuzzle and kiss them, lifting them in her claws as her body jerked him. Squeezing one of his heavy balls she felt a surge of slick fluid at the tip of his cock that quickly rolled over her lower half. Moaning delightfully at the mess of precum she continued playing with his balls. 

Gil’s claws sank into the stone, back arching as she played with his cock. Thighs tensing, he rocked his hips subconsciously. More and more he got into her affections, thrusting as if he could accelerate her pleasure. 

The spiral cried out delightedly as he did, holding on with her whole body. The movements bucked her on his cock making it easier to stroke him faster, and she tried to hold onto his heavy, swaying balls. One slipped from her claws and she watched as the pendulous sack swung back only to collide with her face with a meaty thwap. 

“Aurora!” She called to him, a touch dazed. He stopped and checked between his legs, tensing as she swirled over his dick back to the head. 

“You can do that but I can’t be by your nuts or else you’re going to have an unconscious dragon.”

A pleased, enamored chuckle sounded from the imperial that turned to a deep moan as she tightened around him. The world spun again as he landed on his back, sighing deeply. 

“Please. Continue.”

Flashing him an affectionate smirk she ground herself against him. Swirling constricting pulses worked the full length of him, her tail teasing his balls. Massive jaws opened with a lazy moan, eyes beholding her as she worked him. She gave careful attention to the underside of his dick and the slicker, sensitive ridge. Squeezing his balls earned her another louder moan as precum surged from the head making a complete mess of her. 

Feeling her own nethers tingle she ground herself excitedly, moaning over the fat head of his dick. Gil watched as she eagerly worked him, jerking his cock faster as he neared his peak. 

“Lyani-“ he gasped, “my tongue is fff-.. my tongue is calibrated to understand you are not an imperial.” Slack jawed, she could feel his fast, deep heartbeat throb through his member, relished in the sounds he made. 

“My cock is not, and will not give you anything less than imperial-sized production.”

Moaning at the prospect she stroked him faster, jerking his cock with every inch of her, licking, suckling the head where she could. “Good. That’s what I wanted.”

“Don’t- ohhhh careful, don’t keep your face at the tip-“ his warning melted into moans. Lyani kept eye contact, greedily swallowing his precim as her tongue teased the tip of his dick, flicking at the hole. Her tails squeeze and caressed his balls as her body jerked him faster, faster. His eyes shut and with a primal roar she felt the onset of his pleasure. 

His huge balls tightened, she could feel the movement against her tail. His roar deafened in the most exciting ways, and she felt the member become even harder, swelling in her hold. All too excited for her prize she clamped her mouth around the tip, suckling with want as she gave him a sultry look from the business end of his rod. 

Then her eyes widened as the imperial’s first load released, filling her throat and mouth, the sheer pressure enough to dislodge her jaws from her prize. Her lower body continued to stroke as her upper body panicked, eyes shut tight claws trying to deflect the heady surge of hot cum that’s splattered her body. Before she was ready the third load made a mess of her, unleashed from the head of his cock the pillar throbbed with a forceful release that rained down on his belly. Again and again he came all over the poor spiral, a few stray droplets spattering his belly and snout, Lyani totally unprepared as she withstood his climax. 

Tapering off she slowed her ministrations, a complete mess atop him, eyes wide with the excitement of it all. With a gentle claw he removed her from something a second time that day. He dragged her through the hot mess on his belly, leaning forward to let his tongue fill her a second time. Too tired and too much of a mess to resist she vocalized her pleasure, writhing atop him. 

Doused in his scent and heat and overloaded in all of her senses she squirmed, tightening around him. The tip of his tongue tickled at her clit before filling her again. So worked up by the ordeal she was on a hair trigger, splashing in his cum as her moans rose higher into screams. Her passage tightened in her climax, a second release of her arousal over his tongue as her tail whipped scattering the mess. She threw her head back against his belly as her hips lifted into his tongue, filled by the heat of the slick muscle, before collapsing, both of them panting in their shared afterglow. 

Lyani crawled up to his head leaving a smeared mess, nesting near his ear. “Why did you warn me? See? I did fine.”

Gil rumbled with laughter that Lyani echoed, the two sharing in each other in intimate firelight, bodies pressed close as his claw held her back, her body held his snout.

They held each other for some time before stirring. Gilgamesh took them both to the bath to wash up. A great sponge washed down Lyani’s whole body gingerly, giving him a lovedrunk look the entire time. Returning the favor, the spiral scrubbed the sponge down the length of the imperial’s body as he lounged in the hot water. The little hums he made gave her such a delight, and she worked hard to clean every inch of his body. 

“I was going to say earlier, there might be a better way of going about this. I cannot reach myself-“

“-dangerous information to give me.”

“-yes, but I made a mount.”

“...Gil I can’t take that dick if I can’t take your tongue.”

His ears pinned in a lighter fluster, “for me, that I can use to stimulate myself. You will need that bowl from earlier.”

Lyani’s eyes lit up at his words, “then why are we waiting?”  
________________________________________

Lyani waited by the fireside, warming her scales. Gilgamesh took a folded metal frame from his closet and set to opening it. She watched with awe as huge pads fit to hold and support his weight opened, many times herself. The supports were made of thick iron, and he rolled slicker padding that formed a short tube, wide enough for Lyani to slip through. 

So she did. 

Hanging through the mount she smirked at him as he opened a jar labeled “Griffin Grease.”

“Need a hand there stud?”

Bashful at the name he placed the jar of grease within reach of Lyani, then pushed up onto the mount. His heavy cock hung in the air, half flaccid and swaying. With a trill Lyani slicked herself up and massaged his member. Gilgamesh made deeper, pleased hums as she coated his cock. She could feel it growing beneath her claws, feel his firmness, feel it heating up as she stroked and teases. Leaning forward her tongue flicked the slit of his cock, laughing softly as all twenty meters of imperial dragon above her reacted. She tended to every inch of him, coating the surface area of his dick and sat back to appreciate her handiwork. 

As she did Gil stood back up and readied his hips. The head of his cock loomed over her and she looked up at it with lip bitten anticipation. With a slow thrust she squeaked as it pushed her back through the sleeve of the mount, plopping her back in the bowl below him. Gripping the front of the mount Gil made himself comfortable, a massive sigh coursing through him as he shifted his weight. Lyani watched the head bob all too pleased, relishing in the wait.

Gill lifted his hips, then dropped them with a stifled moan as he began to lay the mount, slow, forceful movements as he he ground the underside of his cock in the sleeve. 

“Gil.. you don’t have to be quiet. I want to hear you,” Lyani spoke softly as she marveled at his size, the sleeve of the mount keeping the head of his cock aimed at her body. 

Hearing her voice he lifted the stifle in his voice, letting his moans come more naturally. The mount groaned under the weight of his muscles, each thrust of his hips making it bow ever so slightly. 

Loving the view she had Lyani curled up so her slit was level with her head. She allowed her tongue to dart out, dipping inside herself with fleeting touches, moaning delightedly. Squirming every now and then, she watched as her lover above increased his pace. 

Gil began to thoroughly fuck the mount, hips beating against the thick padding. It rattled with the force of it, the sleeve constricting his cock making him moan for her, moan loudly. The deep tones resonated through her body as she continued licking at herself, toying with her clit, delving into her passage. She watched as the mount began to buckle, loosening at the hinges as it took Gilgamesh’s lay, her lover’s ferocity doing wonders for her pleasure. Her breath came in short bursts and the first gout of precum splashed over her body breaking her concentration. 

“Oh GILGAMESH!” She moaned, reveling in him. Gil forced his cock through the sleeve vigorously, bending the mount a little more with each beat of his hips. His tail slammed against the ground making the bowl Lyani laid in rattle, her tongue resuming its thrusting deep inside herself. Moaning as she felt another shower of his precum she writhed, needing more and more. 

Her lover’s coos and moans made him hotter, his muscles tense as he bucked into the mount. Eyes shut tight, he could feel his heavy balls churning. Knowing she was safely below him he released any inhibitions. His pleasure only increased: his moans louder, he was vaguely aware of the beating his mount was taking and how it bowed beneath the pounding of his hips. With a sharp snarl he felt his climax rise, churning balls lifted as his heavy cock swelled in the sleeve. With a mighty roar that brought Lyani to climax he hilted in the sleeve, holding back nothing from her. 

She watched from below as the frame bent hard, his cock forced through the sleeve as the head unloaded a forceful stream of cum that covered her, quickly filling the bowl. She arched her back with a delighted cry, reveling in Gil’s hot seed as gallons of his cum erupted from his cock, his balls utterly unloading onto her. The bowl quickly overflowed and she splashed, trying to stuff as much of him as she could. 

His climax waned, cock drooling heated cum onto her as she basked in her afterglow. 

When the mount collapsed. Its pieces fell apart and Gilgamesh turned his body, falling aside her. Lyani, exhausted and as spent as him, slipped from the mess and coiled around his cock, nursing the tip. She suckled, soft moans drawn from Gilgamesh as she eased him through the end of his orgasm. 

His claw tried to reach her as she eased him from pleasure to pleasurable torture. She noticed the shift, slipping along his body back to his snout. 

“I should clean this before we go to bed, I thought that bowl was big enough-“ a claw to his lips silenced him. The spiral’s runes glowed along her sides, and the mess dissipated into thin air. 

“I can’t stop the smell, but I can the mess.”

“..wait. Could you not have done this earlier?”

“Yes, but then you wouldn’t have washed me.” She giggled into his ear, cuddling up. “Carry us to bed?”

Gilgamesh carried her across the house, Lyani curled up around his snout. His bed was near the size of her room, covered in well worn but comfy quilts and blankets. His bulk collapsed with a huff, Lyani kissing his ear sweetly. “Good night, sweet Gil.”  
________________________________________

Gil woke, bleary eyed. He felt surprisingly good for how much of himself he spent. His ears flicked, Lyani was no longer cuddled up to his snout. He realized he was panting, something was making it extremely hard to think. A moan passed his jaws and he lifted the blankets. 

Lyani smirked up at him, coiled around his fresh morningwood. She arched her body up and down his length, slithering and constricting in a firm morning lay. 

“That’s not fair-“ was all he could gasp, she squeezed him tighter as he tried to speak. Pre already doused her and he laid on his belly, giving her enough space as he desperately thrust against nothing, a reflex to the pleasure she gave him as she suckled the head of his cock. He felt her tail squeeze his balls drawing out a dryer morning moan, a claw desperately tried to reach her and lift her from his cock, but he couldn’t reach. 

Lyani giggled at her lover’s sleepy clumsiness, his helplessness. His cock was so delightfully hard this morning she couldn’t help herself. She drew her tongue up his shaft in a long, sultry stroke along a vein, squeezing his balls again to reward herself with his salty precum. 

“How long-“ he gasped, shoving his head into his pillow as his hips mindlessly thrusted, mind awash with pleasure. 

“A few minutes, you’ve been just so good for me.” She moaned as she ground herself to him, slipping so her slit ground up against the slit of his cock. Holding the head in her back legs she coiled around him, licking, nuzzling the underside of his cock. Giving his balls a squeeze with her back legs she felt the surge of precum fill her, such a warm feeling. 

“Its- ohhh, Lyani-“ he arched his back with a gasp, softer, lighter moans in this unexpected morning pleasure. She felt his cock throb with release, heavy balls swaying and beginning to empty. The first load of cum surged up his length and directly into her, spilling all over her body as the second and third loads were quick to follow. The heat of it triggered Lyani’s climax, the force of his pushed her from his cock but he was quick to use it to grind her into the bed, both stimulating each other as Lyani played with his balls and shaft and Gil ground his shaft against her entrance. 

Spent, he collapsed to the side making the massive bed quake, giving her in her mess a dreamier, sleepier look. 

“Good morning.”  
________________________________________

“Is this goodbye?”

Lyani was carried up to her lab, the double doors open. Gilgamesh made a contemplative rumble. 

“Goodbye is not on a gradient,” came his reply as he nuzzled her, “but, I would enjoy another lecture on your work, whenever your next one is held.”

Her smaller snout nuzzled him back with a little lick. “I can help with your next project. You look good in a bun, you should let me do that more often.”

Another rumble passed through him, this time laughter. “I will find myself on a new project tomorrow night, I seem to work much better with my mane tied back.”

“Mmm, that sounds too efficient, I might have to hinder that,” she teased. “Goodbye, Gil. 

“Goodbye, Lyani.”

Lyani laid out on her windowsill, watching affectionately as his great gold wings caught the wind and took flight, soaring into the sky.


End file.
